thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Run Raven Run
Run Raven Run was the third episode of the second season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on November 14, 2003. Plot Raven spots a new guy at school, Devon Carter, but Alana decides she likes Devon as well. She tells Raven that Raven had better not get in her way of getting Devon. The next day at school, Raven has a vision of Alana getting hit by a T.V. cart. Raven tries to save her from being hit, but pushes Alana into some buckets of paint, which covers her hair in blue paint. Raven goes to Alana's hair salon to try to apologize. Alana thinks Raven is her hairdresser, so Raven goes along with her, but drops a piece of gum into Alana's hair and gets it stuck. Raven escapes without Alana finding out. Raven tries to avoid school by pretending she has the chicken pox, which Cory, Victor, and William have, but Victor sees through her plan. Cory and William offer to help Raven by giving her a tracking device to wear, so the boys can track where Alana and Raven are at school, and help Raven avoid crossing Alana's path. Cast *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter *Lil' J as Devon Carter *Adrienne Bailon as Alana *Andrea Edwards as Loca *Ashley Drane as Muffy *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as William Trivia *The lady at the counter of My Hair Lady is wearing the same top as Raven in Escape Claus. *When Alana pulls off her scarf, revealing her bald spot, you can tell that's it's makeup because the tan color is on a large strand of her hair. That's not part of the spot. *Raven later wears the denim outfit that she wore in this episode, in the episode Road to Audition. *The reason Alana doesn't like Raven is because Raven won the part of the Tooth Fairy over her in the fourth grade, while Alana was stuck playing the part of tooth decay. *Chelsea says that she can't whistle, however, she could whistle through her nose. *Loca and Eddie both have biology third period. *When Raven is talking to Devon during the chase scene, a piece of tape can be seen holding the speaker on her ear. *When Raven jumps to push Alana from the nerd cart, her boots changes to sneakers. *After Raven has knocked Alana into the paint, Muffy and Loca run to help her. In one shot Muffy is helping Alana up and then in another, after Loca says, "You made a big mistake girlfriend," Muffy is standing there fixing her hair and chewing gum then she finally reacts to what Loca said. *It would be impossible for the gum to get stuck to Alana's hair after only being on her head for a second. Also, for gum to get stuck to hair, it must be force into it. Which it wasn't. *When Alana gets hit with the TV cart the second time, before it hits her, you see that Raven is standing in front of a green poster or bulletin board. But when it shows the TV's view (going at Alana) Raven is now in front of a red wall/poster board// bulletin board. *This episode is available on the Season 2 Vol 4 DVD of 'Hannah Montana' in the bonus features. Quotes :Raven (talking with a Jersey accent as she tries to fixe Alana's hair): As we say in Jersey, accidents happen. :Raven: I was trying to do the right thing. :Chelsea: And you did, Rae. You did. It just, you know, turned out horribly wrong. :Eddie (about Loca): I think I got a new girlfriend and I'm scared. :Raven (about Alana): Sneaky boyfriend stealer! :Loca: What'd you say about Alana? :Raven: I said "Schneaky schnoyliend schnealer." It means "Don't hurt me" in German, please. :Raven (after Alana gets hit by a cart): You see, I didn't save you this time, cause I thought this time was last time, and I saved you last time cause I thought this time was this time, but I guess it wasn't. :Muffy: If Alana were conscious right now, she'd say, "what?" 203 203